Little Black Book
by kaira-flowrite
Summary: It had fallen into his hands by complete and utter accident, but had brought about the most important change in Johns life-  It brought him to Sherlock Holmes.  The little black book with it's pages full of little oddities..." S&J
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Little Black Book

Chapter 1: Prologue

It had fallen into his hands by complete and utter accident, but had brought about the most important change in Johns life- It brought him to Sherlock Holmes. The little black book with it's pages full of little oddities had been dropped infront of the cafe he frequented- he wouldn't have paid any mind to it- Had he not conviniently recognised it as belonging to a man who also frequented the cafe, normally in the mornings around the same time. An attractive male with grey eyes and pale sinewy body. So, he held onto the notebook and for almost 3 weeks he didn't dare peek inside- But the man never returned to the cafe, and so John ended up keeping that little black book for nearly 4 months before his curiosity betrayed him, and he pried open the little leather bound book and read from it's worn and ragged pages- the parchment crisp, but obviously well felt.

The first 40 or so pages were all over scientific theories that John knew he could never hope to understand and in odd places over those pages there were little remarks and comments and footnotes- then abruptly, the theme of the pages changed. The little black book went from being a text book, to a personal diary that John felt as though he were intruding upon by reading. The man went through the process of a slow and rather...confused state of falling in love it would seem, John found himself smiling and sometimes laughing when he read it- This man spoke of love like some kind of science experiment to be presented for a blue ribbon! He would never win anyones heart this way! 'What a poor fool,' John would think 'To be so desperately in love and not be able to even tell it yourself!' Then, one day, his name appeared in the book.

_I discovered his name today. The name of the man who sits in the cafe and distracts me with his presence the way no one else has ever done. The one who has melted the cold exterior of logical shelling around me- around my heart- his name is John Watson. A warm and lovely name for such a bright and sunny dispositioned individual. The waitress caught me staring- I hadn't realized I had been staring at all- and had smiled knowingly at me, obviously prompting me to speak with him. I would do no such thing of course! I don't understand it. the way Logical thought process seems to dissipate with him around. The way I lose all sense of...of everything, when I see him. They told me before that not everything has logical reasoning and scientific method behind it and I had always been one to disprove that theory. I believed more than anyone, that there was scientific formuli for everything- I was wrong. Love does not involve logic or science or even a lick of common sense. John Watson does not involve common sense..._

John must have gaped at the pages for several minutes before regaining, and then stared at them a good while more. The poor fellow had fallen in love with John- someone he had never said a word to and probably never would. This poor man knew absolutly nothing of what it meant to be in love, was so...wrapped in his world of theories and explanations and deductions that he had never acknowledged human emotions or even cared to learn enough to recognise them- the pages had said so themselves!- but sitting almost 10 feet away from him, maybe 3 or 4 times a week for 10 minutes, this crazy man had fallen in love with John.

and John might just have fallen in love with him too.

So this story is my new idea and This prologue is kind of short, but if it's received well i'll definatly continue- the other chaps will be longer

Reviews and constructive critisism are greatly appreciated- thank you! 3- Kaira


	2. Chapter 2: Upon the Pages of that Book

Little Black Book

Chapter 2: Upon the pages of that book

The book was filled with pages about the man watching John in the cafe, just little simple things about the way he did things, subtle signs no one should be able to notice at all, much less from across a room- He wrote about how he deduced Johns drunken sister, how he was shot in the military and several of the medications that John was taking for psycosymatic Limp. It was incredible. Other pages went on about how gorgeous Johns eyes were...it should have been odd, or strange...Or even stalkerish...but it wasn't. John thought it was sweet and incredibly charming. He went to the cafe in the mornings and looked for the man, but had no luck. The pale stranger was no where to be seen- and then one day, John found out why...

_I've come to believe He deserves better than me. That he will always deserve better than me. After studying his mannerisms I find he is kind, and gentle and even a little bit innocent- Who am I to wish to destroy such beauty? He deserves and will find better than me, a sociopath who does not have the capability to truly love- I won't return to the cafe if it can be helped. Distance is the most important thing. Yes...I'll abandon this book and redouble into my studies...I will forget the face of My beautiful John Watson some day...maybe soon. Maybe in my inexperience i'm mistaking this for something that is not love..._

It felt like a bloody breakup, reading that. He was determined now, he would find the owner of this book one way or another, if it took him a year or a month...At least now, he knew where he could start. The book had several notes in little places about one "detective Inspector Lestrade" and the cases that he worked on with him- Consulting Detective. The first in the world. John sipped his tea with leasure this morning in the cafe on Brixton and then went straight to the New Scottland Yard- He didn't know where to look. He didn't know what this "Lestrade" fellow looked like or even who to ask to find him. He had to settle for the first person who he saw- A young lady with very curly hair. "excuse me, miss!" She stopped short and looked at him quizically

"Is there something I can help you with?" She looked him over curiously, as though trying to access why he was here. "I'm looking for Detective Inspector Lestrade, any idea where i might find him miss..." "Sally, Sally Donovon." She held out a hand to shake, which he accepted and then pointed him in the direction of DI Lestrades office with a smile. Thats when everything started- He knocked on the open door of the office and the man behind the desk smiled at him "Yes, Hello? Can i help You?" "are you...DI Lestrade?" The man nodded curiously and set down his pen, "Yes, Sir, I am..." John looked over this mans features, and held up the notebook... "um...I-I found this. and...I'd like to locate the owner...I thought maybe you..." There was a look of astonishment on the DI's face as he looked at the book. "well, I'll be damned. I can't believe Sherlock let that thing out of his si-" His phone beeped and the Detective glanced down at it, and frowned "well, speak of the devil...He's coming into my office now, apparently and he isn't happy. This will be-" He broke off with a long sigh and exagerated the last word as it rolled off his tongue "_intresting..._"

Right at that moment, the pale figure John indeed did recognise from the cafe came storming into the office shouting rather feverently about some case files and evidence that was witheld from him, and just as suddenly, He noticed John and stopped abruptly in his place. Frozen staring at him. Then his eyes glued themselves to the object in his hand. "where the _hell _did you get that?" He asked bluntly. "Found it outside the cafe..." "This man was just returning it Sherlock-" The DI tried to cut in, but found that it was no use. The two of them were in their own world- Sherlock already knew John had read it, and John knew from reading it that he knew. They were staring hard at one another, with lestrades eyes darting between the two of them like they might leap at each others throats at any minute. Then the oddest thing Lestrade had ever seen transpired right before his eyes- Sherlock smiled and reached out a hand, rather gently, and slipped the Little Black Book from Johns fingers, he looked John right in the eye and asked him out to coffee.


End file.
